On an Angel's Wings
by LoudMouth911
Summary: Alice loves Jasper. Does Jasper love her in return? Don;t worry, Emmett and Rosalie are in it too. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. OOC. No vampires. No Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Twilight series but sadly I do not._**

**Chapter One**

"Miss Brendan, what is the answer?" asked my teacher, Mr. Carlisle, impatiently.

"The answer is 2,627, sir."

"Correct, Miss Brandon." Great, I was caught daydreaming once again about Jasper, just my luck. I hope he didn't notice it. Ever since I can remember Jasper has made my toes curl, but he couldn't like me back. I am like his best friend and that would just be plain weird. And everyday I give myself this talk over and over again in my head.

"Alice, are you alright? We are going to be late to our next class," said Jasper with concern. Why did his voice have to take my breath away?

"I am fine. Let's go." I grabbed my things and marched out of the class room. If only he knew I loved him. I shook my head, _impossible._

"Alice, is it that time of the month for you again?"

"Yes." He was always right, too. He knew me better than anyone else, including me.

"Alice!"

"What?" I turned around just in time to see him running towards me and pushing me to the ground. "What is wrong with you, Jasper?"

"Sorry but you were about to get hit by a textbook."

"Oh, thanks." I pushed him off and walked into the music room. "Come on, Jasper."

He smiled his charming smile and sat beside me as always, that was his seat. We were always placed next to each other in choir and always got the duets. Our voices blended like "an angel's choir" (not my words, the teachers).

"Class, today is our final exam. Ready?"

The class fell silent; singing to the teacher one-on-one was everyone's nightmare, including mine. Thank goodness the class was on the other side of the class room.

"Alice would you like to be first?" the teacher asked.

"Sure," I replied unsure of myself, but Jasper's smile was reassuring. I walked over to the teacher's piano nervously.

"Miss Brendan, you will do fine. Ready?"

I nodded and started to sing as the teacher's fingers flew across the keys. As I watched his fingers flowing so smoothly, I started to feel the rhythm and raised my voice to match the rhythm he played. The class grew silent and applauded as the teacher came to a stop. "Sorry," I whispered.

"No need to apologize. That is why I give you the solos half the time."

The second part of the exam flew by in a flash. I sat down in my seat and compliment over compliment was said to me. I smiled and nodded then I guess Jasper saw something in my eyes. "That's enough guys; give the star some space to breath." I smiled at his comment.

"I am no star."

"You are to them," he stated back. I couldn't hold my laughter back. "There's that smile."

Shortly after, the bell rang and the end of the day came quickly. I was heading towards my brother's car when my nightmare walked forward. "Hey there, Alice, got a minute?" asked the devil, James, himself.

"What do you want, James?" I shot back.

"Can I take you home today?"

"Sorry I can't drive with boys like you."

"But you drive with your brother."

"That is because he is my brother. My parents trust him more than they will ever trust you. Bye." I got into the car just as my brother came up and told James to leave.

"You can't get away from me that easily. I love you and you love me too," he whispered next to my ear then slammed the door.

"Are you alright, sis? Is he bothering you?" Emmett started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. We were halfway home when I answered his questions.

"No. I am not alright. Yes. He is bothering me again. He thinks that since I liked him once that I will like him forever." Emmett stayed silent after my answer.

"What do you want me to do, sis? Getting into a fight with him will not stop this?"

"Nothing. You will do nothing and I will do nothing."

"Then he will know he got to you, one way or another."

"Let him think what he wants to think. You are a senior this year and I am a junior. He is a senior as well. Hopefully I will not see after this week."

"I hope so too." The rest of the drive was silent. We arrived home and studied for our exams tomorrow. Hours had passed when one of us spoke to each other. "Al, Rose is coming over again. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Would you like me to cook something for you two?"

"No, I will tonight. Go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow in store for you."

"Whatever." I walked up the stairs and got ready of bed. It was ten o'clock when I finally sat in bed with my book, _Pride and Prejudice_. I do not know how many times I had read this book, but the ending always surprises me. I didn't turn off the lights till eleven o'clock and that was when my nightmare had begun.

"You know you love me. I will always be with and you will always be mine," James voice and faced appeared in my dream wherever I looked. I ran through the forest and he appeared behind every tree.

"Leave me alone," I cried. It was six o'clock in the morning when I awoke. _I slept through the whole night?_

"Al, hurry up. I need to be at school early this morning to talk to a teacher." I scurried through clothes that were clean, that matched, and that were in fashion. I always have to look good even when it isn't my best. I slide down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar and my books.

"I am ready."

"That was the fastest I have seen you get dressed. I applaud you." He started to clap his hands together. I smacked him upside the head and laughed.

"Don't be such a smart butt." I grabbed his keys. "Come on or you are going to be late to your own teacher's appointment."

He snatched the keys from me but then tossed them back at me. "Hahaha. You drive this morning."

"If you insist." I went into the garage, opened the garage door, started the car, and waited for Emmett to get into the car before I pulled out of the driveway and within seconds into the school parking lot.

"I loved how you sped through traffic this morning."

"What can I say, I love speed."

"Come on. You are so much like dad in that respect."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he poked my nose. "Fine." I grabbed my things and walked next to him to his class. "I will be in the library."

"Okay. See ya, sis." Emmett walked into his teacher's class with confidence. _I wish I was brave like him._ I made my way to the library, when James appeared out of the corner of the building.

"Hello, again, pretty lady," he said with a smirk across his face.

"James, are you following me now?"

He just smiled as he walked closer to me. "You know what I want?"

"What you want and what you need are two different things; and I am not what you need. Therefore, I cannot give you what you need. Now will you please get out of my way so I can go into the library?" Now this is what drove me insane, he didn't listen. He got even closer for that matter. Crap, he trapped me against the wall.

**A/N: Please review. This is my first fanfict ever that I have written by myself. So please review much is appreciated.**

**ILY kAtiE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Are you drunk?" I asked trying to push him away but he merely grabbed my hands and put them at my side. Well that answers my question, he was. Before I opened my mouth to scream, his lips smashed against mine. _Gross, it tastes like alcohol._ I bit on his tongue but that didn't help at all.

"Hey, you guys, no PDA (Public Display of Affection)," shouted an administrator behind us. James released me and walked away, smiling. _Jerk._ "Alice, are you okay?" the administrator asked, I take it he saw my frightened and disgusted face.

"Tell no one, please," I begged and waited till he nodded when I walked towards my class. I walked into class quietly; the teacher didn't even look at me as the rest of the class did, including Jasper. I guess James made-out with me for awhile, that thought made me shiver all over. I took me sit and looked down at my bag.

"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper asked with concern. Before I responded, I was called to go to the guidance office. _Oh joy._ I got up with my things and walked out of class. _Can my day get any worse?_

As I entered the guidance office, one of the ladies smiled at me and said, "The last on the right." I walked down the long hallway to what I thought was my doom. _What do they want now? Watch, I am in here because James opened his big mouth and said it was my fault. _

I walked into the counselor's office with a smile and sat down quietly. An average height blonde man didn't look up from what he was doing. He wore glass that complimented his face and blue eyes. He had sense of style which was rare to find in a counselor. "Miss Brandon, are you alright? You seem pretty tensed and frightened. I can assure you that you are not in trouble. One of the administrator's saw that James forcefully made out with you. We want to make sure that you are fine. Unfortunately, we had to tell your brother. He is in the office right across form us." _Great, my day did get worse._ "Can we bring him in?" I didn't respond. The counselor brought him in, and from what I saw he was angrier than a starving lion. His fists were clenched and his jaw tight, but as soon as he saw me he started to cry.

"I am fine, Emmett. Really I am."

"He basically raped you, Al. How can you be fine?" A few tears started to roll down his face.

"Please, do not cry. I didn't get raped. He just did something against my will."

"That is rape right there. He did something against your will," Emmett was yelling at this point. I became quiet. "I am sorry," he replied quietly. "He got arrested for getting into a fight with me."

"What?" I stood up. "Why?"

"He threw the first punch. Many people witnessed and said the same thing. I asked him 'why?' and he threw a punch at me. Calm down." He placed his arms around me.

"I still can't believe you."

"Emmett, please take Alice back home. You will both be excused from the rest of your exams. Emmett, you will still graduate," the counselor said.

"I don't want to go home," I protested.

"Please, Alice, just listen to him and come home," Emmett said.

"Fine." He walked me to his car and drove me home. _I hate this._

Shortly after school ended, a knock came from the door. "I got it," Emmett said. When he opened the door, all I heard was, "Oh please, come in."

"Who is it?" I asked, looking into the next room from my position on the couch.

"Hi, Alice," said Jasper. "I came to give you your homework and ask how you are doing."

"Thanks, Jasper. You didn't have to do that. I am apparently excused from the exams I have yet taken. And I am fine. You should head home; your parents would get worried."

"My parents know I am here, they say I can stay over here as long as needed to help you with whatever it is. 'She needs your help and protection;' that is what they said." He sat down on the couch beside me and looked straight into my eyes. I must be dreaming. "What happened?"

I couldn't look at him in his eyes, but he already seemed to know. "So it is true? James did something to you, now he is in jail and you are here to stay at home till the beginning of summer."

"How did you know?" I snapped my head back at him just in time to see his gorgeous smile cover his face.

"Please. The counselor told me. I guess everyone knows in the school faculty we are best friends."

"Great. Fine and I am not mad at you. I am trying to get rid of the experience from my head."

"I have an idea." He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Go out with me." I hugged him so tight that the next thing I knew he was tickling me to get me off.

"That is a great idea!"

"Good," A rush of relief came upon his countenance. "That took a lot of strength."

"Let me guess. Jasper, you finally asked out my sister?" Emmett's voice made me jump and both, Jasper and I, to blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

January, senior year

Jasper is perfect. He is everything I wanted. All that I asked for and more but there is something about him that has changed. He used to be to attentive and caring, now he is becoming more detached. For instance, he doesn't kiss anymore and when we walk to class, he stays silent all the way. He has become a different person in the past few months.

Here he comes now. "Hi, Jasper, how are you today?" I asked hoping he would respond.

"I am fine," he said so plain fully.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked with concern and caution.

He remained silent and I did the same. I will take that as a yes. After all, actions do speak louder than words and his posture speaks for itself. He doesn't love me anymore, Rosalie was right. But what can I do?

Graduation

The next few months past in a blur and numbly; Jasper and I scarcely spoke to each. We hung out with different people and yet together at the same time. This day finally came, I will continue on to college and pursue my career as a performing teacher.

"Alice, we need to talk," Jasper came up to me and pointed to the tree nearby. I have been waiting for this moment for a few months now and he decides_ now_ to do so. "We need a break," he said so calmly and with no emotion. I stood there like a statue waited for acid rain to dissolve me. He walked away from me and left without even saying goodbye.

As I made my way out of the trees, Emmett walked up to me and read my face, "Are you alright?"

What a stupid question. "Do I look alright?" I replied to Emmett angrily.

He wrapped his arms around me as tears rolled down my eyes. "I thought I could take it. I thought I could take the pain. But I am not strong enough."

"No one really is until it happens." His arms felt like a shield and his voice calmed my tears.

When we arrived home, Rosalie decorated the house but just gave me a hug. "Everything will be alright. You will see." Did I look that bad?

"Thanks," was all I said. That was all I could say. "I am going to sleep." I walked up the steps and into my room. I lay down on my bed and wept until I was in a deep sleep. But even then I saw his face so perfect.

We were happy together. It was like a flashback into the past. My mind rushed through all my memories of him, searching for what I did wrong. Nothing appeared offensive. I showed my affection as I always longed to do. I loved his parents and they loved me. Even his mother said, "You two are meant for each other." Then what did I do wrong? There must have been something.

I got a job a week later as a waitress. The job was easy; all I had to be was happy and caring to all customers. It took my mind off of you know who. I'd rather not say his name or I will lose control over all my emotions. Young men would dine here and flirt with me, but just ignored it. I didn't want a relationship right now or ever again for that matter.

When the fall tern for college started, I attended my classes. They were quite easy really. I enjoyed learning of different philosophies throughout time. It required a lot of reading but other than that, I loved it. My other class was college algebra. This class was easy as well. I enjoyed learning how equations work. It was like discovering a new language.

I arrived home one evening, and entered in when Emmett and Rosalie were kissing each other intensively on the couch. "Please, get a room," I shouted with disgust.

"Sorry, sis, we have some news for you."

"I am marrying your brother, Alice. We will be sisters at last," Rosalie exclaimed. I put on a mask and looked glad. I am so grateful that I can act well enough to trick my brother.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "You have to let me help you plan. You know I have a good taste in weddings."

"I told you she would be happy, Emmett," Rosalie said mockingly.

I giggled. "That is my brother for you. Emmett, you know I love to hear good news, especially this kind of news. Well, I best get ready for tonight. A group of my friends are kidnapping me for the night." I walked to my bedroom before I heard my brother's response. I wish I could share good news like an engagement. I thought I would a few months ago but that was silly.

Around five o'clock in the evening, a knock from the door followed by laughter. I rushed down the stairs and opened the door to, "Are you ready?"

"Don't I look ready?" I turned in a circle slowly.

"No, but you can change at Susan's house. We are kidnapping her too." I got into the car and sang loudly with the radio and my other friends. We drove up to Susan's house and knocked on her door. Her older brother answered, "Come in." I walked up to Susan's room and knocked before entering.

"Are you ready, Susan?"

"Come in, Alice," said a voice from within. I opened the door and tossed her the bag of clothes. "The blue one is mine and the black one is yours."

"Thanks." She grabbed her dress and began to change. I did the same.

My dress was strapless and hangs over my curves perfectly. It started in a royal blue at the top and ended in white. The dress ended halfway down my calves. I was glad to see that the dress came with a black jacket.

"Where are we going, Alice? Do you know?" Susan asked curiously.

"I wish I did. I was kidnapped too." That was my only reply. We both made our ways downstairs to hear nothing but gasps and sighs.

"Okay, now where are you taking us?" Susan asked demandingly.

"A musical," they shrieked in unison. "Surprise."


End file.
